


The C.L.A.R.K.E Method

by Flying_dandelions



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_dandelions/pseuds/Flying_dandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's girlfriends beware.</p><p>Or </p><p>Gina and Bellamy are taking the next step in their relationship: introducing Gina to Bellamy's best friend Clarke Griffin. Unfortunately for Gina Clarke's out for blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this a little story I've been thinking about for a long time. I don't have a beta or editor so there will be punctuation and grammar mistakes. I'm planning on it being three parts. Hope you enjoy!

The bar was dimly lit, its floor covered in the remains of peanut shells, and the bar stools all vacant. Well except for one. 

Gina Martin sat perched on the least sticky stool in the joint. A half drained martini in front of her and the advice of the bartender in her ear.

"I should be excited, you know? I've made it to the Big Leagues. We're at the point in out relationship where I get to meet the most important people in his life. But I'm really more scared shitless than glowing."

Gina ranted. While Raven Reyes chuckled as she shelved an expensive bottle of Bourbon.

"You should be scared."

"Raven!"

Gina exclaimed.  
You're supposed to be talking me into this, boosting my confidence telling me I'm magical! Not adding to my anxiety that's already the size of Pluto."

Raven laughed again before adding more gin into Gina's glass.

"Fine. Fine. I'll give you a pep talk," 

Raven said trying to keep a straight face. But having known her for years Gina could see the sly grin hidden behind her eyes. 

"You are totally screwed."

Gina huffed in annoyance, while Raven snorted in delight. 

"Look I know I'm not being optimistic for you and all but I'm being realistic with you because I can't let you walk in there with a false sense of security,"

Raven said with a sigh.

"Look Rey maybe she won't be so bad. The way Bell talks about her you'd think she was a saint. Maybe she's changed since....."

"Oh Gina Gina Gina. My sweet Gina. You have a lot to learn before you walk into the lions den tomorrow night. Clarke Griffin never has and never will change when it comes to protecting the heart of Bellamy Blake. Having had interacted with her when not dating Bellamy I can tell you that she is one of the most genuine most kind hearted people out there. But when it comes to those who have the potential to break Bellamy's heart she will literally move heaven and earth to make sure they go to hell."

Gina downed the rest of her martini with one swift gulp. If her best friend couldn't give her courage then maybe the alcohol could.

" Please Rey you've got to help me! You meet her and lived to tell the tale. You know her tactics and moves you can help convince her to like me."

"I don't know."

Raven said with a slight frown and furrowed eye brows popping a peanut in between her fuchsia lips. 

"I'll do your laundry for a month and work free shifts at the bar!"  
Gina bargained with a slur. 

"This really means this much to huh?"

Gina nodded.

"Fine I'll help just answer me this. Do you love Bellamy Blake?"

Gina hesitated for a split second.

"Boom you're out,"  
Raven narrated with hand gestures of an A bomb going off.

"WHAT?!!" I didn't even answer!"

"You hesitated. I just asked you the first question that Clarke will. Any silver of doubt any millisecond of "i don't know" she will never ever let you close to her. And if she shuts you out forever you will loose Bellamy within two weeks. No matter if he loves you or not because even if he does love you he will always love Clarke more. "

"But you told me that you never were in love with Bellamy."

Raven smiled off into the distance.

"That's because I never was. The reason I made it through was that I had Octavia's help. I had been with the friend group years before Bellamy and I even tried dating and she wanted to make sure I was still around after I met Clarke. She'd seen Clarke's strategies and knew the ins and outs of how she handled the girlfriends. So she helped me created the C.L.A.R.K.E method to make it through in one piece."

"I'm sorry the what?"

"The C.L.A.R.K.E method. It's what I'm going to teach you to make sure Clarke Griffin doesn't rip your heart out and eat it for dessert."

"Well....?"

"Well what?"

"Get to it Reyes, I only have limited time to learn something that's hopefully going to save Bell and mine's relationship."

"Okay let's do this,"

Raven said as she grabbed the black board that had the drink specials written on them and sloppily wrote Clarke's name vertically.

"What is this supposed to be an acrostic poem?"

Gina grumbled. 

"Sort of. Think it as an acrostic poem that's going to save your ass"

"Again with the ass saving. You've got your point across Rey. I get it she's not someone to fuck with but you act as though I'm walking into battle with the ani Christ."

Raven waved her off as she focused back on the chalk board. 

Gina peered over Raven's shoulder trying to get as close to the board as possible because everything was starting to go fuzzy. 

Now the Upper case C didn't stand alone next to it was written:

C onfidence

"First lesson. You have to have absolute confidence when you meet her. Every question she asks you don't flinch or stall you have to be 110% behind your answer even if it's right or wrong. When Clarke asked me if I loved Bellamy I didn't hesitate I jumped right in with my answer it was a no but I added a not yet. Because at the time I was convinced that I could fall in love him and she accepted that." 

"Confidence got it"

Gina nodded while scratching down the word confidence on a napkin in her loopy handwriting. 

"Next comes Love."

Raven added it to the board. Which now read:

C onfidence  
L ove  
A  
R  
K  
E

"Now I know you don't know if you feel it right now, but the important thing about getting through the night is focusing on your love for Bellamy. Or in my case desire to stay in the friend group. The key is take whatever Clarke throws at you as just a small road block to get through until you can be with Bellamy. Got it? Good? Moving on"

Gina nodded once more and wrote love down under confidence.

"Now A stands for acceptance. You have to accept that Clarke is and will always be one of the most important people in Bellamy's life. You are not only signing up for an evening of dealing with Clarke but a lifetime. She'll be at every Christmas every one of Bell's birthday. She will be your family. So if you rip off the band aid and just accept the fact that Clarke Griffin will be in your life it will not only make the night easier on you but it will make what's to come less painful"

Gina gnawed on the end of the pen until she was sure she tasted ink. 

"You alright there?"

Raven asked. As she wrote the next word next to the letter R.

The board now read:  
C onfidence  
L ove  
A cceptance  
R esilience  
K  
E

"Resilience. You're going to need a lot of it if your going to make it through the first sentence let alone the entire night. You're going to feel like you've been stripped naked and are being poked and prodded at. But you've got to hold your ground and rise above it all. Some of the things she'll ask you , you'll think are outrageous and incredibly offensive but you can't react because like I've said before Clarke could kill a person and Bellamy would still visit her every single day she was in prison."

Gina nodded pushing her glass forward. Even with the buzz from the martini this plan was getting less and less appealing. 

"You sure you aren't the first line of attacks Rey? Doing Clarke's dirty? Scaring the weak ones off before they even reach her."

Raven shrugged. And went back to adding to the acrostic of Clarke's name. 

The next word added was Kindness.

"Kindness will be one of the most important things you must maintain because it walks hand and hand with Resilience. No matter how mean and rude Clarke is to you, you must never stop smiling at her, complimenting her. You must be the most polite you've ever been in your life. The reward? Well you earn Clarke's respect. She admires those who are just as stubborn as her." 

"Okay teach me E. I'm ready," 

"E stands for Enjoy. If you make it through the night, you'll have Clarke's blessing and friendship. And when she's on your side she's an amazing person."

"Honestly that is the best news I've heard all night. Alright Reyes let's make a bet. If I get through the night you have to give me free dirty martini's for the next year. And if I don't and Clarke Griffin sinks Bell's and mine's relationship I'll get that matching tattoo you've been begging me for."

"I hope you're ready to put your money where your mouth is, because Clarke Griffin is not someone you bet against


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gina meets Clarke.
> 
>  
> 
> Or 
> 
>  
> 
> Gina receives a death threat and Clarke defends her territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This little story got much more attention than I ever thought it could! This chapter we get some bleak back story. Also, we see the confrontation between Gina and Clarke.

Clarke Griffin met Bellamy on her first day of college freshmen year. 

He’d introduced himself as her roommate’s brother. He had a warm handshake and a goofy smile. After he’d helped carry some of her heavier boxes up to the dorm, she’d bought him coffee as a thanks and the rest was history. From that very first conversation they had, where they'd discussed Pre Renaissance art with a headed passion, Clarke knew that Bellamy would be in her life for the long haul. And like always she was right. 

Clarke broke the cliche: 'become best friends with your college roommate' and instead followed her own path named : 'become best friends with your college roommate's nerdy older brother.' 

Their early friendship consisted of playful bickering and carefree banter. But then when Clarke's world fell off its axis their friendship grew miles deep. Her dad died and when he did a part of Clarke had died too. 

And though her mother and Wells tried it was Bellamy who carried her through her daily life. He made sure she made it out of bed in the morning, used his paychecks to buy a car so he could drive her to her father's grave once a month, and he always had his bed available for when she just needed to hold someone breathing. 

It took months of Clarke drifting through her life with Bellamy being the only guiding current for her to stop feeling numb. And when she'd finally made it through her living nightmare. Her life was built upon Bellamy's sturdy shoulders. Just as his happiness now relied on Clarke's rare smiles. 

It had been a day eleven months since her father passed when Bellamy had taken her to a field full of dandelions, he’d needed to collect samples for a botany assignment and dragged her along promising her full control of the aux cord. Bellamy had been ranting about seed dispersal and stem structure when she’d realized for the first time since her father had died she was truly happy. 

It wasn’t because the sun was kissing her pale skin with its gentle rays or because she’d blasted the 1975 the entire way there. No it was because of the way Bellamy’s voice raised two pitches when he was excited and how the constellation of freckles on his face seemed more intricate and beautiful in natural lighting.

Bellamy Blake had saved her life. And she’d never be able to repay him in the way he deserved. But she was going to spend the rest of her life trying. 

So on that sunny day amongst the dandelion seeds that flew away to far off places. Clarke vowed to protect the heart of Bellamy Blake with her whole being.

It was a vow that’d she never break, and never has  
*  
The night had arrived.

Gina Martin wore a body hugging red slip like it was armor.   
Her eyes were outlined with a thick coat of black eyeliner and lips glossed with a dark ruby stain.  
She was ready for battle. 

As a precaution she’d tucked the napkin that held the C.L.A.R.K.E method on its surface into her clutch. 

Bellamy picked her up in his old pickup, with the worn leather seats and the crack in the windshield. 

Throughout the car ride he’d frequently bit his lips, an old childhood habit that had stuck with him through his twenty eight years. And whenever he’d change the radio station he’d look for her hand after.

This is what I’m fighting for, though Gina. The feeling of complete safety with Bellamy. Everything he did was familiar to her and feeling safe was another way of saying she’d felt at home. 

When they’d reached the apartment complex, Gina took a deep breath before she exited the car. No turning back now. The heels she’d worn wouldn’t allow for an escape en foot. 

Surprisingly throughout their whole relationship Gina had never been to Bell’s place. They’d always crash at her house out of convenience, considering how close it was to both of their jobs. So alongside meeting her possible downfall Gina had to handle being introduced to Bellamy’s apartment at the same time.

Bellamy unlocked the door and pushed it open ignoring the loud Creak! It’d made. 

The first thing Gina saw as she walked through the door was Clarke. Not the actual living breathing human being, but every other version of her. 

Throughout the entire first room there were pictures of Clarke scattered everywhere. Not simply just pictures of Bellamy and Clarke but pictures of Clarke without context. Clarke in a paint covered smock, Clarke with straight hair, Clarke as a toddler, Clarke just smiling in the sunlight. If Gina hadn’t known that Clarke didn’t live in the apartment she would have definitely jumped to the conclusion that she was living with Bellamy the second she walked in the door. 

“Where’d you get all of these pictures of Clarke?”  
Gina asked in a casual tone while tracing the frame of a photo where Clarke was kissing a dolphin with her fingertips.

Bellamy laughed, picking up his own photo of Clarke, except in the one he held, he was hugging her from behind a thick pair of glasses resting on his nose and a grin plastered on his face.

“Well the first year we became friends, Clarke started freaking out over what she was going to get me for my birthday and I’d seen this hilarious picture of her picking her nose in her baby alum so I told her she could give me that and I’d be happy. She gave me the picture and I guess ever since then it's become a bit of a tradition. She still gets me other stuff but I’ll always cherish the pictures above everything else.”

Gina hadn’t even met Clarke Griffin yet, but yet the woman was already driving her mad. 

The rest of the tour of the apartment consisted of seeing Bellamy’s tiny bathroom, kitchen and bedroom and of course hearing Clarke stories. Gina found that it was hard to smile by the time they had retired to the living room and Bellamy was narrating the story of when he and Clarke went camping. 

Thankfully the stories stopped when Octavia entered with groceries stuffed under her armpits. 

“Hey Gina! I’d love to shake your hand but at the moment I don’t seem to have any free ones.”

Bellamy nudged her with his elbow and gave her a wink as he ran after Octavia to help her unpack. 

Gina must’ve only turned away for second, but in that short time the force of nature that was Clarke Griffin had arrived. 

Raven was right, Gina was so screwed. 

The millions of pictures of her throughout the apartment didn’t do her justice. Clarke was jaw droppingly gorgeous. 

If there was ever a time she’d questioned her sexuality, Gina traced it back to that moment.

Clarke entered the apartment in what seemed like slow motion. Her toned creamy legs seemed miles long as she walked in graceful strides, her voluminous curves were heightened in all the right ways by the classy wrap cocktail dress that fit her like a glove.   
And her curly golden locks sat piled on her head like they were meant to hold a tiara. 

"Hi I'm G....."

Gina said as she extended her hand, but, Clarke had passed by her as though she was invisible. Gina turned just in time to see Bellamy reemerge from the kitchen with his arms stretched wide open in anticipation. Clarke stopped walking for a moment before catapulting herself into Bellamy’s arms.

"I missed you Blake,"  
Gina heard Clarke whisper as she leaned further into the crook of his neck.

"It's only been what three days?"  
Bellamy pointed out with a chuckle. But Gina swore she saw his grip tighten.

"Felt like a lifetime,"  
Clarke said even softer.

The hugged continued for what felt like a really long time. At some point Octavia had reappeared from the kitchen as well and was patiently standing beside the two. 

“Now there’s something I see everyday”  
Octavia commented with a grin as the hug came to a close. 

Gina had tallied that the hug had lasted two minutes before the two had finally broke apart.

“Nice to see you too O,”   
Clarke said while pulling her into a hug. That fortunately for Gina didn’t last an eon this time. 

"Oh! How rude of me! I didn't introduce myself!"  
Clarke exclaimed. Finally acknowledging Gina’s existence. 

"I'm Clarke Griffin and you must be Beena, what a lovely unique name you have,"  
She said as she extended her hand.

"It's actually Gina,"

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Gina. I just got off a 48 hour shift at the hospital and I’m running on coffee fumes.”

Gina remembered the tool of kindness and graciously responded:

“That’s alright I’ve always been bad with names too great to finally be meeting you,”   
After Gina had survived the introduction portion of the evening she was glad when they all moved into the kitchen for dinner. 

“Oh my god Bell! Do you remember the time I ate that pot brownie on accident and..”

“And I had to carry you back from the frat party while you were convinced you were a princess. How could I ever forget? That’s the night I came up with my favorite nickname for you.”

Somehow dinner had turned into a rousing game of Bellamy and Clarke trivia night. Raven had warned her that Clarke would try and make Gina feel isolated and uncomfortable and like most of Clarke’s other tactics it was working. 

Unfortunately neither Bellamy nor Octavia seemed to realize that she was being left out, and continued to talk with Clarke as if Gina had simply disappeared. 

Finally channeling her confidence Gina spoke up.

“Clarke and Octavia I’d love to steal you away so we can chat, get to know eachother better.”

Gina knew it was risky placing herself with Clarke without Bellamy present, but at least she had Octavia as a buffer if things went sour.

“Sounds great, but O why don’t you stay, keep Bell company and see if you can convince him to cut his hair.”

Clarke said as she stood up, her wine glass in her hands.

“Go easy on her Griffin,”  
She heard Octavia tell Clarke.

“No promises,”  
Clarke replied. 

Gina nervously followed Clarke out onto the balcony that connected to the apartment. Luckily they were only two stories up, so if this ended in Clarke pushing her over the side she would only break a couple of bones, and not her neck. 

“So Gina I hope you don’t mind but tonight I’ll be asking most of the questions,”  
Clarke asked in a way that implied that this was a rhetorical question.

“Nope of course not.”

“Good let's start. Are you in love with Bellamy?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Moving on. How many long term relationships have you been in.”

Moving on? Gina thought. Clarke hadn’t even flinched when she’d said she was in love with Bellamy and now they weren’t even going to discuss what it meant to either of them? Oh well this was Clarke’s game, if Gina didn’t play along she’d lose. 

“I’ve been in three long term relationships.”

“And do you think you’ve meet enough people to know what you want in a person.”

“Yes I think I have.”

“Fair enough, would you say Bellamy is your bestfriend?”

“Yes.”

Gina wanted to clasp her hand to her mouth the second she’d uttered the answer. 

“Is that so? And who do you think Bellamy’s bestfriend is?”

“Look Clarke I’m not here to step on your toes…” 

Clarke didn’t respond, however she did take a step forward.

They were face to face. Clarke’s steel grey eyes were locked onto Gina’s. Clarke’s hot breath nearly choked Gina with the amount of poison she was putting into every breath. 

“Listen to me Gina. You may think tonight is about winning my approval, but if I’m being honest, tonight is helping me to decide if I’m going to run you out Bellamy’s life or if I’m going to tolerate you for the rest of mine. I don’t have Bellamy bring over his girlfriends just so I can scare them off for fun. I do this so that I know that the person who stays is the girl who is his one. You are not his one Gina. I wish I could tell you different for Bellamy’s sake. But you just aren’t. Which I can accept, except for the fact that he thinks otherwise. You have the power to hurt him Gina Martin and that’s what I can’t accept about you.   
A long time ago I was destroyed beyond repair, yet somehow Bellamy saved the unsavable. And I made a promise that I would do anything for him, anything. So what I’m going to need you to do is walk out before your relationship becomes any more serious.   
And in case you decide to not end it well then know this. The second one of your stubby fingers leaves a dent in his heart from holding too tight, I will be there with a gun in my hand.  
If I’m not being clear enough, that was a threat.”

The blood flowing through Gina’s veins had turned cold. Her life had flashed before her eyes. She didn’t dare breathe until Clarke had pulled her eyes from hers. 

Coming from a different person the threat might of seemed laughable but coming from Clarke, Gina knew that she was dead serious and would most definitely carry through with the threat, if came down to it. 

Despite the fact that her life had just been placed on a dangerous girl’s hit list, Gina still was overcome with the urge to say:

“You know Clarke, maybe the reason you’ve never thought a girl was the one for Bellamy is because you can only see yourself with him.”   
So she said it . 

Clarke’s shoulders tensed for a second before she stormed away, leaving Gina alone on the balcony. 

Gina waited five minutes before retreating back to the apartment, trying to prepare herself for the fall out of what she’d blurted out might hold. 

Surprisingly both the living room and kitchen were empty, except for Octavia.

“Hey Octavia, I’m about to head out and I want to say goodbye to Bell, do you know where he is?”

“He and Clarke are in his room. Knowing them it could be a while. You’re welcome to wait of course.”

“Okay thanks. Oh Octavia, just making sure I’m not the only one who sees Clarke is in love with him?”

Gina once again said before thinking.

Octavia gave her a sad smile.

“No you aren’t the only one. But Gina you should know that Clarke’s love isn’t a one way street.” 

With that Octavia switched on the t.v and left Gina to digest the earth shattering information she’d just been given. Okay maybe the news wasn’t exactly earth shattering, a stranger could have probably told her Bellamy loved Clarke from seeing the constant heart eyes he gave her, but still she’d just realized that she loved Bellamy herself and now she was finding out that he was in love with a different girl. Ouch. 

She’d decided to leave when she heard a sob coming from the room down the hall. Gina followed the cries to Bellamy’s door. 

“Clarke what is going on? You’re scaring me! I haven’t seen you cry like this since…”

“I’m - I’m - ruining all of your chances to find true love.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You bring them all here and it's just so easy to scare them off. I feel like I’m doing the right thing for you but I’m - I’m being selfish.”

“How?”

“I can’t … I can’t”

“Clarke.”

“I can’t do this anymore Bellamy.”

“Do what.”

“This, us, all of it,”

“Clarke no.”

“I was supposed to be protecting you, but really all I’ve been doing is protecting myself.”

“Clarke if you would just tell me…”

“It's so sad Bell, the only reason I realized any of this is because I threatened that poor girl. “

“You did what?”

“You see, even you are starting to realize what a jealous monster I’m being.”

“Jealous? Jealous Of who Gina? Clarke..”

That’s all Gina needed to hear, before she left. She grabbed her coat off the couch on the way out and yanked the napkin that held the C.L.A.R.K.E method on it out of her purse and tossed it into the waste basket near the door frame. 

After she called an uber, Gina took a deep breath before texting Raven:

What kind of tattoo did you have in mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter I post will be the third and final portion that's like an epilogue.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina returns to the bar and Clarke really wants french fries 
> 
>  
> 
> Or
> 
>  
> 
> Everything is resolved in a short fluff filled way.

Gina was back in the same bar, sitting on the same stool, and drinking the same drink as she had been four years ago to the day. 

After she’d broken off things with Bellamy Blake, Gina Martin had needed an escape from her life. 

During her three years in the peace corps she found herself and a true connection to the world. She may have also found her soulmate in a bright environmentalist named Dax. 

Even though her life had moved forward at 100 miles per minute after she left Bellamy, she couldn’t help thinking about whether he and Clarke had made it, every once in awhile. 

So she would be lying if she said that finding out what happened between the best friends hadn’t been part of her motivation to return to the small town of Arcadia. 

“It’s nice to see you G, even if you’re a tree hugging hippie nowadays,”

Raven said. 

“I’m not a hippie, I’m an activist there’s a difference,”

“Sure there isn’t”

Raven with obvious sarcasm. 

Gina was trying to think of how to work the topic of Bellamy into a conversation, when the bar door swung open. 

“Reyes, I need your extra curly, extra salty, extra greasy fries pronto,”

A anxiety filled voice called. 

“She’s got cravings again?”

“None like I’ve ever seen before, now stop stalling. I’ve been warned my sex life is on the line.”

“Got it. Now why don’t you make yourself useful and keep Gina company, while I get your wife what she’s dying for,”

Raven disappeared and Bellamy Blake came into view. His mop of curly brown hair was matted to his forehead and his face was flushed.

“Oh hey Gina, I didn’t realize you were back in town,”

Bellamy said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He reluctantly took the bar stool next to her’s.

“Yep, you never realize how much you need a Raven Reyes in your life until she’s 12,000 miles away,”

“That is very true. So .... Uh … How’s life…. It’s been a while.”

“Almost four years.”

“Really that long?”

“Yeah. Life’s going well, I’m actually getting married next month. Also I got into law school, I think I’m going to be an environmental lawyer. What about you? Apparently you’ve already got a Mrs.Blake?”

“Uh … yeah….”

Bellamy was interrupted by the slamming of a door. 

“BELLAMY BRADBURY BLAKE ! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY FRENCH FRIES?”

A vengeful voice screeched. 

Clarke Griffin (now Blake) came waddling down the narrow aisle of bar tables. Her swollen stomach protruding out past her toes. 

She was dressed in a fuzzy pink bathrobe, with her blond hair braided into pigtails. Her face was tomato red and her jaw was firmly clenched. 

And then she saw Gina, she instantly softened. 

“Clarke you remember Gina don’t you?”

“I threatened your life once, how could I forget?”

Both Bellamy and Gina laughed. 

“I see you passed the Clarke Griffin patented test to be able to be with Bellamy Blake.”

 

Gina said with a grin, as Bellamy carefully helped Clarke into one of the lower chairs in the place. 

“I did indeed. I actually have you to thank. You pushed me, in the way I could never push myself. In the end I wound up where I was always supposed to be. Even if it took six extra years.”  
Clarke said. Bellamy placed a swift kiss on her temple and Gina had never seen anything that looked so right.

“I have to thank you too. For getting her off her ass and into my arms.”  
Bellamy said. 

“Hey! You could have made a move all those years too!”  
Clarke exclaimed.

“I know babe, but I just don’t like thinking about how we wasted those years torturing ourselves.”

Gina sipped her martini awkwardly it was always nice being referred to as torture. 

Thankfully Raven appeared from the back. A brown grease soaked bag in her hands. 

As she handed the bag, to a ravenous Clarke, Gina caught a glimpse of the small tattoo of a wrench on Raven’s wrist that matched the one on Gina’s own wrist.

The C.L.A.R.K.E method may have failed but in a way, for all those apart of it, it had been a success. 

Bellamy and Clarke decided to leave when the clock struck midnight.

As Clarke slowly lifted herself out of her chair a small puddle of water appeared at her feet.

“Oh shit.”

Clarke swore. 

Gina turned to look at Bellamy, whose face was frozen in a look of fear and exhilaration. 

“Really on my floor?”

Raven muttered, causing the seal of silence to break. 

All hell broke loose after that.  
*  
A week later, Gina was saying her goodbye to Raven.

Just in case anyone was wondering. Clarke gave birth to a healthy beautiful baby girl. Named Cleo, short for Cleopatra of course. With a history buff dad and princess nicknamed mother, how could she have any other name? 

Raven had told her the news with a proud grin on her face, considering Raven had been given the role of co godparent beside Octavia.

When Gina looked back at her life, her interactions with the long love story that was Bellamy and Clarke always were fun to remember. It was the only time in her life she’d ever seen true love sitting right in front of two people who were so oblivious to it. 

Years after, when Gina and Dax had somehow become integrated with the friend group that belonged to Bellamy and Clarke she’d found something that warmed her heart. 

In the center of the Blake’s living room, hanging next to one of Clarke’s masterpieces, was the very napkin Gina had written the C.L.A.R.K.E. method on. Apparently Bellamy had fished it out of the trash can once she’d left and showed Clarke. They got a big laugh out of it, and mercilessly teased Raven and Octavia about it.

Now it was framed, as a reminder of all the C.L.A.R.K.E method had done for them. 

Looking back on it, Gina wouldn’t have changed a single thing about how their lives had fallen into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to any readers out there! I'm new to the Ao3 world and this my first fanfic on the site. I'm a big bellarke shipper and have written for Wattpad before. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
